


Everything Falls Into Place

by SleepyHailey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHailey/pseuds/SleepyHailey
Summary: Scorpia and some of her friends decide to go back to the Enchanted Grotto to replace their horrifyingly traumatic memories with a few bit more pleasant ones. Dancing is had, feeling are discussed, and new memories are made.
Relationships: Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Everything Falls Into Place

Everything happens for a reason. It is a common misconception that this is a blanket statement of positivity, it is not. It is, however, a statement of acceptance. Good things, bad things, none of them come out of nowhere. Every moment of every life has happened only because of an exact chain of events that lead them to happen.

It had all started at Perfuma’s suggestion. She had said that the Princesses should go on a tour of Etheria, visiting places of battle to, in her words, drive out the negative energy and fill it with the positive. Suggested locations to visit included the savage Valley of the Lost in the Crimson Waste and the former seat of the Horde, the Fright Zone, which was currently looking into a name change. It had been Scorpia who had brought up the location of a great personal loss; the now entirely legitimate club, the Enchanted Grotto. Despite some hesitance on Perfuma’s part, with Sea Hawk and Mermista in favor, the outing was planned.

On the planned day, the foursome rode the descending elevator to the club deep underwater. To, as Perfuma put it, maximise the replacement of energies, it had been decided that they would return to their outfits of the failed mission. As such, Sea Hark and Mermista were dressed in sharp trousers with Sea Hawk in a stylish vest and Mermista in a cropped suit jacket. Scorpia wore her backless black gown, her platinum undercut swept back. Perfuma was in her emerald green off-the-shoulder dress and matching wide brimmed hat along with a simple black choker.

After exiting the elevator, the group was greeted by the fantastical sight of the Enchanted Grotto. Spread out before them were all manner of peoples chatting at tables and by the colorful bar while others mingled on the open dancefloor. Within the domed hall were multicolored humanoids, to reptilians kitted out in their finest, to more aquatic based peoples, some of whom had chosen to dance in the waters outside the club. 

Mermista turned to face Perfuma and Scorpia.

“Sea Hawk and I are gonna find a table in a nice dark corner,” Mermista said, dragging out her words. “Hopefully, that’ll help us avoid any of the _many_ people who want to punch Sea Hawk’s stupid mustache off.”

Sea Hawk looked taken aback. “I do not have that many… non-well wishers.”

Mermista took both of Sea Hawk’s hands in hers and looked him tenderly in the eye and spoke firmly. “You have boatloads of enemies. _Literally_ boatloads.”

As the two walked away Sea Hawk was heard to complain that his less than friendly acquaintances could only fill two to three boats. Seven at the most. Scorpia and Perfuma shared a chuckle before linking arms and entering the hall proper.

“Scorpia I must say, I’m surprised you’d wanted to come back here,” Perfuma said with a voice that lightly quaked with worry.

“Why’s that?” Scorpia asked with her face twisted in genuine confusion.

“Oh I just thought it might have _too much_ negative energy for you,” Perfuma said with a nervous laugh. Her voice became more intense and strained as she continued. “Since this is where you were _captured_ and made a _mind slave_ to a _malevolent alien being who made you into a weapon to be turned against your friends and went on to nearly bring the entire world, and by extension, the entire galaxy to heel_.”

“Oh right,” Scorpia said and turned her head away to laugh. “I suppose that was pretty bad.”

“Oh look, fish!” Scorpia suddenly shouted, pulling Perfuma to the outer wall.

The pair came to a stop by the glass wall of the dome that encased the hall. Scorpa stared at the schools of fish that passed by. She excitedly pointed her free claw at the particularly shiny ones that swam near. When Scorpia turned back to Perfuma, she saw that Perfuma was looking at her with a deeply worried expression.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it,” Perfuma said gently as she squeezed Scorpia’s firm upper arm.

Scorpia scratched the back of her head with the underside of her claw. “It’s not like I’m pretending it didn’t happen. I _was_ a Force Captain with the Horde, if I hid from every place where I had violently traumatic memories, then I’d have nowhere to go.” She finished with a bright smile.

“That’s a really positive perspective,” Perfuma said warmly. “I think.”

“Besides it’s not like that night was all bad,” Scorpia said enthusiastically. “I mean, we got to dance and that was really nice. And it’s always fun to dress up and you helped me with my makeup which was sweet of you. We danced together and you smelled really really good. You gave me the courage to sing in public which was a very empowering moment for me. Did I mention that I liked when we danced together?”

“Scorpia, do you want to dance?” Perfuma asked with a wide smile.

“What?” Scorpia asked in fake surprise. She proceeded to stumble over her words, speaking rapidly “I didn’t mean anything by- That is, I was just reminiscing and-”

“Why, do _you_ want to?” Scorpia asked hopefully.

Perfuma laughed and spun out in front of Scorpia. She gently grabbed both Scorpia’s claws and held them to her chest. Smiling up at her, Perfuma said, “I would love to.”

On the stage, the band comprised of a trio of hairy beast folk and a singer with the face of a shark and the voice of an angel were performing a slow waltz. With one claw oh-so-very gently holding Perfuma’s hand and the other claw on her back, they danced. They began with the most basic sweeping steps, forward, to the side, back, and repeat. After a few minutes of calm dancing, a look of discomfort crept back onto Perfuma’s face.

“What’s wrong? Did I step on your foot? Did I accidentally sting someone?” Scorpia asked, panic creeping into her voice, her eyes darting back to her curled tail with its poisoned stinger.

“Oh no, nothing like that,” Perfuma said quickly. “You’ve been very graceful and I’m almost certain that nearby reveler passed out for entirely unrelated reasons.”

“It’s just,” Perfuma’s face was full of concern as she spoke, tears were welling her eyes. “You’ve gone through so much with the Horde, with Catra, with Horde Prime, with _us_ , the Princesses. I’d think you were hiding your pain, but your aura is just so bright and clear.”

“Well I don’t really understand what an aura is,” Scorpia replied, her eyes rolling to the side in contemplation. “It’s not like I’m thrilled about what I went through. But there’s nothing I can do about what already happened, right? And even when it bothers me I think about how if Catra hadn’t sent Entrapta to Beast Island, then Adora wouldn’t have learned that She-Ra was being used as a weapon and maybe the whole world would have been destroyed.”

Out of the corner of her eye Scorpia saw Mermista and Sea Hawk in romantic embrace, kissing with reckless abandon. Scorpia felt a blush creeping onto her face. 

Bashfully and with some difficulty, Scorpia continued, “And then there’s things that are smaller, but uh, ya know, also nice. Like, w-well, if we hadn’t had to sneak in here and if everything that happened didn’t happen we might not be here, right now, dancing together.”

Perfuma looked at Scorpia, her eyes sparkling. “Yes exactly,” Perfuma half shouted. 

As Perfuma spoke, Scorpia released her back and Perfuma moved into an underarm spin. “Our every action is a choice that creates the world, but we can never see the full effects. I _truly_ believe if we trust in the universe, take the opportunities it presents us, then things will fall into place.” 

When Perfuma’s spin took her to the full length of Scorpia’s arm, her heel came down hard into an unseen puddle and went sliding out from under her. Her hand slid out of Scorpia’s loose grasp as Perfuma’s arms pinwheeled to maintain balance, but she tumbled backwards towards the hard, stone dancefloor. Perfuma’s eyes pinched closed in anticipation of the inevitable smack.

However, Perfuma’s fall came to a sudden halt. Her left hand had managed to grab onto something warm and soft while her right had caught onto something firm. Against her back, Perfuma didn’t feel the hard, smooth floor, but instead a rough surface with heavy curves. Perfuma opened her eyes, she had been caught by Scorpia. Her claws were looped around Perfuma, whose own hands clamped onto the back of Scorpia’s head and upper arm. The two were frozen in a steep dip, chests pressed together. And Perfuma’s face was very, very close to Scorpia’s.

“Are you ok?” Scorpia asked after a tense moment of silence. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Y-yes.” Perfuma stammered, suddenly feeling dizzy. Her eyes drifted from Scorpia’s fearful gaze to her mouth. Perfuma’s voice drifted off, “I mean, no. No you didn’t hurt me...”

Scorpia felt a burning in her cheeks as she stared at the bead of sweat that traveled down Perfuma’s face. Their faces were so close that she could taste Perfuma’s heavy breath. Her mind was both racing and quite solidly frozen.

“Do you want me to lift you back up?” Scorpia asked slowly.

“Not yet,” Perfuma all but whispered.

Inside Scorpia’s mind was contradictory shrieking. Part of her said that she was misreading the situation like always. That part reminded her how many times she thought she and Catra were having a moment or forging a connection, only to be left with disappointment and humiliation. Still there was another part that whispered over and over again, almost in prayer, that _this time_ her feelings were understood. 

Perfuma’s mind, by contrast, was entirely clear; the universe had presented her an opportunity and she was not going to waste it. She pulled herself forward and closed the miniscule distance between their lips. After a moment of surprise Scorpia’s embrace became so tight that it almost hurt. Perfuma’s right hand flew up to pull Scorpia’s face tighter to hers, as though in fear that she’d be pulled away from her and this moment. Not breaking their kiss, Scorpia righted herself holding Perfuma off the ground. Perfuma’s hat tumbled to the ground and she curled her legs up beneath her, leaning even harder into the kiss.

A glow began emanating from the pair. Across the club, the decorative plants bloomed and grew, cracking open their pots and spilling dirt. The lights flickered as a sudden burst of electricity traveled through the wiring. The microphones and speakers crackled from feedback. With vines creeping across the walls, framing the couple, light bulbs above them burst, showering them with glittering sparks.

“Princesses,” huffed several club goers.

When they finally separated, Scorpia gently lowered Perfuma to her feet. Her claws were still wrapped around Perfuma’s back while her segmented tail coiled around Perfuma’s legs. Perfuma’s hands were cupped in front of her mouth and she looked up at Scorpia, lightly crying. Scorpia shyly looked down and away, her eyes occasionally flicking to Perfuma’s face. Scorpia bit her lip.

“So,” Scorpia said casually, clearing her throat. “I, uh, just want to, ya know, check in here. Does this mean we’re… good friends?”

“I think we are so very much more than that,” Perfuma laughed and pulled herself up to lightly kiss Scorpia’s chin.

This moment, this small moment of joy between two people, needed so much for it to happen. Had Mermista not kissed Sea Hawk when she had, he would have embraced Scorpia and Perfuma, serenading them about romance and utterly ruining the mood. If a young Catra hadn’t scratched the now former Force Captain Octavia across the eye, she would have seen the well dressed Satyr’s horns and avoided colliding into them face first and dropping her drink. If the custodian hadn’t been enchanted by the burly reptilian making eyes at him, the spilled drink would have been promptly cleaned. All these things and so many more lead to this one moment that would then lead to love and family and to an even brighter future. Because everything happens for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a picture made by my best friend... which was also partially inspired by this story. It's kind of a mobius strip of inspiration.  
> The picture:  
> https://twitter.com/BangDacy/status/1273705455240404998?s=20


End file.
